The present application is directed to cartridges for use with image forming devices and, more particularly, to a cartridge with one or more engaging features that engage with the image forming device during insertion.
Toner cartridges contain a predetermined amount of toner. The cartridges are constructed to be inserted into and engage with the image forming device. This engagement provides for the toner in the cartridge to be transferred into the image forming device and ultimately to a media sheet during the image formation process. The engagement between the cartridge and image forming device is important to ensure the cartridge operates properly within the image forming device to transfer the toner.
The cartridge should be constructed to prevent toner leakage prior to insertion into the device, and after insertion into the device. The cartridge may include a closure mechanism that prevents the toner from escaping prior to insertion into the image forming device. During insertion, the cartridge should engage with the image forming device in a manner to move the closure mechanism from a closed position to an open position that allows the toner to move from the cartridge and into the image forming device.
The cartridge should be carefully aligned relative to the image forming device to ensure accurate insertion that prevents toner leakage. The cartridge may include one or more engagement features that engage with the image forming device that provide accurate alignment. The engagement features may be positioned at various locations on the body of the cartridge.